There Was Only One Other
by GinnySnape
Summary: what would be Ginny's story to tell to the world? What if it was a Dark story.


"No! He wasn't the only guy there that I could have done this with. But he was the most effective." I screamed at my husband a sadistic smile spreading on my face. A hand flew out and hit me in the face. I could feel the blood pour down her nose, could feel the blood running in to her mouth, I could feel the way the mark stung on her face.

This is not the way I meant to start my tale. But as you see it caught your attention the best. I meant to tell you of the greatness of my husband. I meant to tell you his best parts before I told you the monster that he became. But again I choose the most shocking way to approach any situation.

My name is Ginevra Potter. I married my long time sweetheart; we met when I was ten. We married when I was nineteen. I was pregnant at the time with our first child, but I miscarriage. My husband was deeply saddened, he didn't eat, didn't sleep. All he was was a zombie. But I could forgive him. He had saved my life more than once, he saved me from a diary that had consumed my soul and was trying to control me further. He saved me from the evil dark lord Voldamort. In fact he had saved every witch or wizard, or muggle from Voldamort.

But even after the miscarriage, my husband never fully recovered, and refused to try and conceive another child. He refused my bed and slept on the couch. Not even that bothered me; I thought that someday he would be ready for me. He would someday be ready for the family she wanted.

The days became months and months became years, until finally I couldn't handle it anymore. I confronted him about it. With a marriage of three years, I confronted him, asking him where he went at night, why he wouldn't sleep with his wife, why he couldn't put the past behind him. I received no answer.

I followed my husband one day and found out where he went. I found out about his affairs. I found out about his mistresses, his whores.

I was heart broken, I felt useless, and I felt half crazed. My husband was cheating on me, My husband, who was loyal and heroic was cheating on his wife. My husband had been cheating on me, for only he knows how long. I felt defeated.

I was angry, and I wanted to get my revenge. I could only think of one way on how to receive it, I would cheat on him. I would do just what he had been doing for the last three years. I would cheat on him, and then I would leave him. He didn't deserve me. He didn't deserve dirt.

I could only think on one man that could hurt Harry Potter, and that man was the exact opposite of him.

Severus Snape was a retired Professor for Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. He was the most hated person that she knew. Severus had been her and Harry's potion's professor, and Ginny could think of no other man that Harry hated.

I went to him; I went to Severus and begged for his help. Severus would enjoy pushing a blade in to the Harry Potter's back. I was just giving him a different blade to pierce him with.

"Why Mrs. Potter, to what do I owe this honor? That you have come to my door asking for help?" Severus' snide remark made me shiver with coldness.

"I have come to ask you a favor, not for help. How would you like to hurt Harry Potter? Hurt him so badly that he'll be left with nothing." I had asked him.

"I'm listening Ginny." Snape allowed me to tell him what I had found and what my plans where. But I only hesitated a little in explaining his part. He of course was the main part of this plan.

Snape stood and stripped off his clothes, Ginny's eyes shoot wide open.

"Severus" I told him "I didn't mean right now!"

But he continued to strip. He reached for me and stripped off my clothes, my skirt falling to the floor, my shirt flying across the room. Soon I was too caught up in the pleasure to even remember that this was revenge. Severus had done things to me… he made me feel alive. He wasn't a zombie, he moved in bed. He fucked me.

Severus was as hard as I wanted him to be, he fucked me like I asked. Severus changed positions, was active. He made me orgasm more than once; he actually took his pleasure in me.

Harry had never taken an interest in my body. Yet Severus explored me, almost as if I was a conquest to be treated softly in some spots and to drive in to me in other spots. No Severus knew what he was doing; Severus was a lover of women. He cared more about my release than his own.

Severus and I continued our affair until one night I caught my hatred filled husband cheating on me in my own house. I caught him fucking a young Asian hooker in my bed. The bed he refused to sleep in with me I found him and another.

I was lost, I was startled. I freaked out and started cursing everything in sight including him and his whore.

Would you call me a bad person? I had my life ripped out from under me. I had everything stolen from me, by women who my husband paid to have sex with. I would like to think that I'm not a bad person, but then again I am in prison right now.

My husband hit me when I told him of my affair. When I rubbed it in his face that he wasn't the only one that could keep a secret, he hit me again. He kept hitting me until I laid bleeding and dying on the floor. I cast the only spell that I could think of, I cast the killing curse. I could barely even say the words, my mouth was blood filled, my body sore, my teeth knocked out form his constant punching, his relentless kicking.

I shouted through the blood, through the pain. I shouted "Avada Kadava". My wand struck out and the curse hit him. He fell to the floor dead. I was sentenced to Azkaban for killing my husband. I was sentenced to death for killing a national hero.

Severus came to visit me only once, he came to ask me why I couldn't leave Harry, why I couldn't leave and come stay with him. I ask myself that everyday now. I ask myself that as I watch the Dementors walk by, or while I watch death eaters congratulating me for killing The Boy Who Lived.

I have only one thing left to say, to this world and any other that I may visit. "I married the wrong man!" I screamed that sentence and only that sentence as the Dementors use their kiss and subtract my soul leaving me just as I was with Harry. A lifeless shell that only he has ever broken.


End file.
